


Tie Me up and I’m Your Slave

by theinsaneeraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bondage, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsaneeraser/pseuds/theinsaneeraser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s on his knees, hands above his head in a position of vulnerability he’s never shown anyone before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me up and I’m Your Slave

**Author's Note:**

> The third and final piece I wrote tonight. This one was shorter them the other two, and not as good, but I still enjoyed writing it.

Dean’s on his knees, hands above his head in a position of vulnerability he’s never shown anyone before. He licks his lips and looks up at the man – Archangel – he has allowed to have a control he’d fought so hard for. He watches as soft-blue eyes stare at his, cold finger’s brushing his cheeks as he smiles. It’s not a kind smile, but it’s not one of malice either, it is one of sorrow and apologise and Dean knows he made a stupid choice, but when Lucifer’s on his knees, hand around his cock and stroking _oh so perfectly_ ; he has no space left for regrets.

He arches and grips onto the chains, tugging at them, hips thrusting into the air as Lucifer continues to stroke and twist and it’s just the right amount to drive him mad. He whimpers and arches, eyes always locked on his partner’s as he’s taken over that edge with a cry. It was quick and dirty and Dean has never come so fast, but Lucifer is smiling and kissing him and he knows he’s done good.

He knows he’s broke.


End file.
